


Heart

by SailorChibi



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Awesome Shuri (Marvel), BAMF Shuri (Marvel), Black Panther (2018) Spoilers, Black Panther Shuri (Marvel), Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Dora Milaje - Freeform, Gen, Genius Shuri (Marvel), Minor Character Death, Shuri (Marvel) is the black panther, Shuri becomes black panther in the comics, as in he dies in the movies as well, awesome women being awesome, i wrote in this the span of like three hours, marvel women being BAMF, meetings with ancestors, so why not in the MCU, spiritual plain, t'chaka is a proud father, t'challa is actually not in this fic, takes place during Black Panther, though he is talked about a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 18:36:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13932891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorChibi/pseuds/SailorChibi
Summary: Instead of traveling to M'Baku to ask him to take the Heart-Shaped Herb, Shuri drinks it herself.





	Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I finally saw Black Panther tonight and immediately thought that, if Nakia didn't want the Herb, Shuri should've taken it. This is my spin on what might've happened if she had.
> 
> For anyone curious, I think the kinetic energy of Shuri's Black Panther suit would be like a really deep pinkish red.

It was cold. So cold. Shuri burrowed further into the blankets and tried not shiver, because that would only make her mother worry even more. And Ramonda had been through enough. They had only just buried T'Chaka less than two weeks ago, and now... she squeezed her eyes shut against the tears that burned, hoping to hold them at bay. Crying wouldn't help anyone. It wouldn't bring T'Challa back, or make it so that Killmonger would relinquish the throne, or do anything to better their current position as fugitives. 

"It will be alright, Shuri," Ramonda whispered, perhaps sensing her daughter's sorrow anyway, gently draping her arm across Shuri's shoulders. "Once Nakia gets here with the Heart-Shaped Herb, we will go to see M'Baku. He will be able to seize the throne back from that... that..." Her voice broke and, with a sob, she buried her face into Shuri's hair.

Shuri let it happen, opening her eyes and staring blankly at the foliage around them. She privately thought that her mother's plan was foolish: the empty hope of a desperate woman. There was a reason that everyone had wanted T'Challa to defeat M'Baku. No one, least of all Shuri herself, though that M'Baku would be a capable or just King. Even with training, he lacked the diplomacy any ruler required.

So even if M'Baku took the Herb and got the better of Killmonger, where would that leave Wakanda? They would still be under the control of someone who was not fit to rule, and what would happen to Wakanda and their people then? She clenched her fingers around the necklace hidden inside of her pocket until her palms ached and her fingers went numb, fear and anger a lump in her throat.

Nakia stumbled out of the forest minutes later, followed by Ross. Ramonda spoke to them both, but Shuri was too numb - until Nakia took the Heart-Shaped Herb out of her pocket and showed it to them. Something hot unfurled in Shuri's chest at the sight of it. The last Herb, Nakia said, because the others had been burned, and wasn't that a terrifying thought? Until Killmonger was defeated and more would be grown, this was their last hope. It would take months for more Herbs to grow, if not years - _if_ they could be grown at all.

And they were going to waste this one on M'Baku.

Ramonda made a half-hearted suggestion that Nakia should take the herb. Shuri wasn't surprised when Nakia declined. But as the two women stood there whispering, with Ross awkwardly standing by and pretending not to listen to their conversation, the heat in her chest spread down her arms and legs until the entirety of her body felt like she was burning. She blinked slowly and a thought crystallized into being in the forefront of her mind, as clearly as though someone had stood behind her and shouted the words into her ears.

_I could take it. I could be the next Black Panther._

In the next instant, she had actually opened her mouth to speak those words out loud. Ramonda's exclamation about having no choice but to put their trust in M'Baku stopped her. Shuri snapped her mouth shut, realizing that her mother would likely never agree. Wakanda had had other female Black Panthers, though none so young as sixteen (though, at that moment, Shuri felt as though she were years older). But Ramonda had already lost one child to Killmonger's fury. She would not be comfortable with putting another in danger. 

"Nakia," she said. "May I see the Herb?"

"Of course," Nakia said, handing it over readily enough. Why wouldn't she?

Shuri smiled and said her thanks, but the outside world already seemed distant. The Heart-Shaped Herb was cool to the touch between her cupped hands, giving off that mysterious violet glow. It was almost hard to believe that something so small and fragile could grant such unique power. She looked down at it and felt as though it were calling to her, imploring her to drink it and save their people. The heat that had been building beneath her skin was almost impossible to bear; surely, drinking the Herb would mitigate the heat and leave her blessedly cool?

They had no cups. Shuri didn't need one. She crushed the Herb between her hands. Even though it turned to pulpy liquid, none escaped through her fingers. She ducked her head and drank, tasting bitter pomegranate flavored with citrus. Not an altogether unpleasant taste, though not what she would have expected. She swallowed it all and even licked her fingers clean of the juice. It was only once her tongue had removed every last bit of juice that her body seized. A ragged gasp escaped her lips when her lungs clenched, drawing attention. She shivered, staggering, suddenly unbearably cold and missing the heat.

"Shuri!" Ramonda cried, seizing her shoulders. "What have you done?"

"She drank the Herb," Nakia gasped, grabbing one of Shuri's hands and turning it over to reveal that Shuri's veins shone with that purple light. She gently but firmly pushed Ramonda aside and wrapped an arm around Shuri's waist, bearing her weight to the ground. Shuri didn't even feel the landing. She was looking past them, up at the sky, which suddenly seemed immeasurably large.

"Shuri, why?" Ramonda moaned. "Why would you do something so foolish?" She wrung her hands, face dark with fear.

"What do we do?" Ross demanded, kneeling at Nakia's side.

"We must bury her," Nakia said, grabbing fistfuls of mud and snow and leaves. She threw them on top of Shuri's body. Ross looked at her as though she'd lost her mind, but started to help. They worked quickly. Shuri barely felt it. Her eyes slipped shut and she stopped breathing - 

Only to open her eyes and gaze upon a beautiful field that stretched as far as the eye could see. The sun was just beginning to set, casting shades of pink and violet across the blue sky. A breeze blew, rustling the trees high overhead. It was warm here, though not uncomfortably so. Shuri sat up, and then stood. Her body no longer ached or burned or froze. She had never felt better, actually. She took a deep breath and became aware of just how far her lungs expanded, how much more air she was bringing into her body than before, and smiled.

"My daughter. I am surprised to see you here."

"Baba," Shuri whispered, turning quickly. She realized, somewhat belatedly, that she was wearing a white gown not unlike the royal ceremonial gown her mother often wore, but dismissed examining her clothing in favor of looking at her father.

T'Chaka smiled at her. "Hello, Shuri."

"Baba!" Shuri ran to him and hugged him, throwing her arms around his neck. He hugged her back just as tightly, pressing a kiss to the top of her head in a gesture that never failed to make her feel safe and loved. Tears stung her eyes again, but this time she allowed herself to weep. By being here, it meant accepting that T'Challa was dead and the fate of Wakanda rested on her shoulders.

"What has happened?" T'Chaka asked, his voice a comforting rumble. "Tell me."

"T'Challa is dead," Shuri choked out. "Killmonger defeated him and threw him over the falls. He's taken the throne. He plans to take over the world."

T'Chaka was quiet for a moment, absorbing this. He'd never been one for exclamations or showing his surprise. Then, with a great heaviness, he said only, "Killmonger?"

"He came to Wakanda yesterday." Had it only been yesterday? It couldn't have been. Things couldn't have changed this quickly. Shuri wiped her face. "He said he was the son of your brother."

For the first time in her life, she saw her father react. T'Chaka visibly startled and his eyes widened. He took a step back from her, his arms slipping free. "What? No."

"Yes," Shuri said, wrapping her arms around herself.

"You say he killed T'Challa..." T'Chaka's face crumbled into sorrow and he put a hand against his chest, overwhelmed. Then, after a long moment, he shook his head. "No. I have not seen your brother yet. He is not dead."

"He's not?" Shuri breathed, seized by hope. Could T'Challa have survived both the brutal beating and the fall into the water? It seemed unlikely, but she also knew how stubborn her brother could be. He could be clinging to life somewhere. It wasn't like anyone had had the chance to search for him. She wished, more than anything, that she could immediately rally a search as soon as she woke up again. 

But T'Challa would have to wait.

"Baba, I have to stop Killmonger," Shuri said, looking up at him. "That's why I drank the Herb. No one else can do it but me. There's no one else left."

T'Chaka's sorrow deepened. He came closer again and cupped her face. His fingers were calloused and strong. "My dear. I never intended for you to be engaged in such matters. You were never meant to fight."

"I have to," Shuri repeated, clasping her hands over his. She didn't know if she agreed with what he'd said. She'd been taught to fight from birth by the Dora Milaje, sometimes training with them even more closely than T'Challa, who was often occupied by other lessons. Even though she was a princess, and typically preferred to spend her time in her workshop, she was a warrior in her own right. She would fight to defend her kingdom rather than see it in the hands of someone like Killmonger. 

"I know I won't be able to talk you out of it," T'Chaka said. He smiled sadly. "Fight with courage, Shuri. You'll make mistakes, like we all did, but you have been gifted with a firm heart, a stubborn will and a clear mind. Make Bast and your ancestors proud." He kissed her forehead.

Shuri jerked awake with the feel of her father's lips still on her skin, gasping for breath. Familiar hands patted her back, telling her to breathe. She tried to obey the advice, greedily sucking air into her body. Ramonda pulled her into a hug and sobbed, breathing out prayers of gratitude at the sky. Shuri clumsily patted her mother's back, brain still reeling from what had happened. 

"Are you well?" Nakia demanded, looking worried. One of her hands rested protectively on Shuri's arm. Shuri found her hand and squeezed it.

"I'm fine," she said. It was the truth. "We need to go back."

"No," Ramonda said, shaking her head.

"Yes. Killmonger won't have had the chance to make any plans or decisions yet. It's only been a few hours since he took the throne." Shuri pulled out of her mother's grasp and looked around. Everything looked different. Everything smelled different. Even the air tasted different. "This is our chance, before he puts his plans in motion. We have to stop him _now_."

Ramonda looked like she wanted to protest more, but Ross was nodding. "What you're saying makes a lot of sense. This is when Killmonger is most vulnerable. He'll be figuring out who he can trust and how far his reach extends and what it means to be the ruler of Wakanda."

"He's also new to the powers of the Black Panther," Nakia pointed out. She cast a doubtful glance at Shuri. "Though, so are you."

"I know the suit better than anyone," Shuri said. 

"Will it even fit you?" Nakia asked skeptically.

"I made one for myself," Shuri admitted, flushing with shame. She'd never intended for anyone else to know that. When she was little, she'd dreamt about becoming the Black Panther, even though she'd known that privilege would go to her brother. When she was building T'Challa's new suit, she hadn't been able to resist making a second one that fit her - officially because that was the best way to test it, but unofficially because she liked putting it on and pretending that the honor had gone to her instead.

This time, it wouldn't be pretend.

"Shuri," Ramonda began.

Shuri turned and took her mother's hands. "Mother, I'm sorry. I need to do this. I won't see Wakanda suffering in the hands of someone like him, and I can't put my faith in M'Baku. I don't think he would do right by our people. Besides, by the time we went to him, convinced him to help and then returned, it would be too late. I can do this. Please."

Ramonda looked at her for a long time before she sighed. "I can see your mind is set. Very well. We will all fight."

"Yes, we will," Nakia said. She leaned in close to Shuri and whispered, "T'Challa would've been proud."

T'Challa. It was on the tip of Shuri's tongue to tell them that T'Challa was alive, but a cooler head prevailed. There was no point in putting her mother and Nakia through the agony of knowing that T'Challa might be alive but that they couldn't look for him. Their heads had to be focused on the coming battle. As their small group turned towards the castle, Shuri promised herself that sending out a search party would be the first thing she did once Killmonger was dealt with: if need be, she would comb the river herself until she found her brother.

Within the span of three hours, Shuri was sneaking through the halls to her workshop. Well, sort of. It wasn't so much sneaking as walking freely, as everyone she moved past turned their heads away like they couldn't see her. She knew without asking that no one would report their presence to Killmonger. He was a fool if he thought it would be that easy to win the hearts and minds of Wakanda. Their people had been loyal to their family for generations. Killmonger may have been of royal blood, but he was an outsider who had killed their King. Few would forgive that lightly.

Ross came with her, while Nakia and Ramonda remained in hiding. The moment she got to the workshop, Shuri fetched the armor she'd created for Nakia and her mother and dumped them into Ross's hands. She didn't have armor for him, but she did have weapons. Ross left the workshop fully equipped. Only then did Shuri turn to the hidden shelves where she kept her most prized possessions. No one knew that the shelves existed, so Killmonger would never have known they were here, and thank Bast for that. 

She opened the doors and found her suit waiting for her exactly where she'd left it: stored inside a necklace, just like T'Challa's and the one that Killmonger had stolen. Though there was one major difference: her necklace was more flashy because she'd designed it to be similar in appearance to the ones that she wore every day. Shuri took it out and draped it around her neck, pleased that it blended in seamlessly with her other jewelry. With a whisper, the necklace shimmered. Cool fabric flowed over her like water, fitting to her body. She held up a hand and unsheathed her claws. Beneath the helmet, her eyes grew bright with determined tears.

Never in her wildest dreams had she thought this day would come, but now that it was here she was going to see it through till the end. She would make her father and her brother proud by fighting for Wakanda in the best way that she knew how. And to do it, she recalled the suit. She picked up a few of her other weapons, but took only that which was easy to conceal, before leaving the workshop. She walked, alone and confident, to the throne room, where she knew that Killmonger would be.

Sure enough, he was languishing on the throne like it belonged to him. The Counsel sat in front of him, somber and quiet. The Dora Milaje were gathered behind the throne. Shuri saw Okoye's eyes widen when she walked into the room. Despite what Nakia had said about Okoye insisted that their duty was to the throne and not the individual sitting on the throne, Shuri was confident that they would not attack her. She had grown up with the Dora Milaje. Many of them, Okoye in particular, were like her big sisters. They were too used to protecting her.

"I thought you fled," Killmonger said, breaking the silence that had fallen when Shuri entered. He eyed her, idly toying with the Black Panther necklace he'd taken from her shop. It made her skin crawl to think he'd been inside of her private space, but she contained the reaction in favor of meeting his gaze calmly.

"I did," Shuri said. "I came back."

"Why?"

"There is nothing for me out there," she said, indicating the country with a wave of her hand. "I know nothing of the world outside of Wakanda's borders. Neither does my mother. Because our country has hidden in the shadows for so long, there is no one who would show us mercy." That wasn't quite true. T'Challa did have allies outside of Wakanda. But Killmonger didn't know that.

Killmonger snorted. "So you expect what? Leniency? You are the sister of the man I killed."

Shuri stepped closer. "I can help you. I know a lot about how Wakanda's systems work. You said it yourself. I am a scientist. I've helped build many of the weapons. You'll never get them to work without my help."

"And in return?"

"My mother's safety."

"Interesting that you wouldn't ask for your own," he drawled, rising from his seat. Shuri held her ground as he stalked closer, keeping her hands loose and limp at her sides. He'd already seen that she carried no visible weapon. He stopped three feet away, looking at her with a cocky smile that made Shuri's blood burn anew. He was so confident, so sure that he'd won and no one would oppose him.

And theoretically, he was right. Wakanda was ruled by its traditions. By all rights, and to the eyes of everyone present in the room with them, Killmonger had won in the ceremonial battle. To kill him would be the highest kind of treason, and something that no one here would've considered. But then, Shuri knew something all of these people, including Killmonger, did not. T'Challa was still alive, which meant that the ceremonial battle had never ended. Killmonger was not the king, and he never would be if Shuri had anything to say about it. She flexed the fingers of her hands, imagining her claws.

She and T'Challa had been taught from a young age that being the Black Panther did not make someone immortal or impervious to death. It was time to test that theory in person.

"I am not afraid for myself," Shuri said honestly. "I'm just a child. I can't do anything to you." Memories of a recent lesson with Okoye flashed before her eyes even as Killmonger smirked. Shuri had been lamenting her smaller stature, wishing that she had the kind of strength that a man would have. Okoye had told her to hold her tongue. A real warrior, she'd said, knew how to use every aspect of their body to their advantage. In this case, Killmonger would never even think that someone as small or seemingly weak as Shuri would pose a real threat to him. Had she been a man, he would've been far more guarded.

"Search her," Killmonger said without breaking eye contact.

Ayo stepped forward, expression pained. Shuri tried to smile at her as Ayo's hands swept over her body, locating and removing each of the concealed weapons Shuri had possessed. They were all laid out before Killmonger, who scoffed and jerked his chin. Without a word, a maid came forward and removed the weapons. To all appearances, Shuri was defenseless. She let her shoulders slump, taking on the cast of someone whose plan had fallen apart before their very eyes, as Killmonger laughed.

"Idiot. I was a mercenary. You think I don't know a dumb plan when I see it?" he said, finally stepping within arm's reach. He grabbed her chin, forcing her head up so that their eyes met. His breath smelled sour when he whispered, "You've barely seen anything that I'm capable of, girl. You and your mother should've kept running when you had the chance."

"I had a better idea," Shuri whispered. Her flesh prickled as the suit flooded over her. It took Killmonger a full second to realize what was happening. His expression changed to one of astonishment, and he reared backwards just as Shuri's claws flashed out and pierced deep into his belly. His Black Panther suit rippled around him and over Shuri's fingers as he yowled in pain. He gripped her wrist, grunting, as the smell of blood hit the air.

"Princess!" Okoye shouted, a blur of movement behind them. Shuri ducked to the side automatically just as Okoye's spear pierced Killmonger's back. It exploded out his front in a shower of blood and guts that made Shuri's stomach heave. The helmet of Killmonger's suit vanished, revealing a shocked expression. Shuri pulled her claws free as he slumped to the ground, unmoving.

A shocked silence filled the air. Shuri stared down at the dead body, fighting against the urge to throw up. She'd helped put this body there. Okoye had killed him first, but Shuri's claws would've done the job just as well - she was familiar enough with the human body to know that she'd pierced his intestines when she'd clawed him. Okoye had just helped to speed up the inevitable. She swallowed hard, immeasurably relieved that she couldn't feel Killmonger's blood through the Black Panther suit, and looked up.

The Council and Dora Milaje stared at her, dumbfounded.

"Killmonger is dead," Shuri said shakily, letting the helmet disappear. "I have word that my brother lives. I want a search party sent for him immediately."

No one moved.

"Now!" Shuri bellowed, jolting people into motion. Several of the Dora Milaje ran for the doors. Shuri watched them go, feeling at once lightheaded and heavy-hearted. She had succeeded where T'Challa had failed, but only because this fight had been on unequal terms.

"Shuri!" Ramonda, Nakia and Ross burst through the doors behind her. Ramonda's face paled as she saw Killmonger's body and the blood on Shuri's hands.

"He is dead. I've sent someone to find T'Challa," Shuri said.

"T'Challa is dead," Nakia said, looking at her like she though Shuri might have lost her mind.

Suddenly unspeakably weary, Shuri shook her head. "No. Baba told me he was alive," she murmured, letting the helmet vanish so her mother could see her face. It was odd to see Ramonda in armor, but good as well. Shuri was grateful that the fighting hadn't spread that far. The armor and weapons for Ramonda, Nakia and Ross had been a contingency plan that was, thankfully, unnecessary. 

"T'Challa is alive," Ramonda whispered. "Oh." She gave a little cry and pulled Shuri into her arms, sobbing. Shuri went gladly, hiding her face in her mother's shoulder. T'Challa was alive, maybe. He was still King, but no longer the Black Panther. That mantle had fallen to Shuri - at least for now, but perhaps forever if more of the Heart-Shaped Herb couldn't be grown. 

But that would be a question for Zuri's replacement to answer. Wakanda had never had a separate ruler and Black Panther before: she and her brother would have to work together more closely than ever. She refused to think about what might happen if T'Challa had died between her talk with T'Chaka and now.

It was a lot to handle. Shuri was glad of the chance for a moment's respite, while the room exploded around them. Nakia snapped into motion, shielding Shuri and Ramonda from the worst of the questions. She really would make a good Queen, Shuri thought dazedly, as her mother hustled her out into the hallway. Ramonda turned to go back into the throne room, leaving Shuri alone for a moment. She stood there, looking down at her claws while uncertainty about the future raged, and knew only one thing for sure.

She was the Black Panther of Wakanda, and she would fight to defend her country against any enemy.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://tsuki-chibi.tumblr.com/).


End file.
